


I Belong With You

by papadean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fantasy, M/M, creature!dean, destiel au, dragon!dean, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papadean/pseuds/papadean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was once a village called Heaven's Gate, well known for its market which sold only the best silk and other rare materials. It sold and made the best armor and best blades in all of the five kingdoms, yet, the village had never fought a war. Never had the men of the village been asked to hold a blade in their hands and defend their home from any danger, and this was plainly because of the fire breathing dragon living in the Moon Mountains above them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Belong With You

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a first chapter, an introduction if you can say that  
> its my first serious work which i will continue for few chapters and if it will be asked, i will try to continue  
> please be gentle with me  
> thank you for reading

_There was once a village called Heaven's Gate, well known for its market which sold only the best silk and other rare materials. It sold and made the best armor and best blades in all of the five kingdoms, yet, the village had never fought a war. Never had the men of the village been asked to hold a blade in their hands and defend their home from any danger, and this was plainly because of the fire breathing dragon living in the Moon Mountains above them._

_Stories were told about his enormous power and strength; wings stronger than any wind known, claws and teeth sharper than any blade ever made, and fire brighter and purer than the one that burns in the bright sky at day. The people in the village were scared of this humongous creature living up in a cave at the end of unknown paths, but at the same time, they trusted him. It was said that long ago, the wisest elders visited the dragon's home and made a deal with him that he wouldn't harm the people of the village, but instead he would protect them. The dragon agreed, his condition being that they had to make sacrifices to him, such as food, gold, anything really. But every forty years, a human sacrifice would be made, and the elders agreed._

_The centuries passed and the creature kept his promise – and so did the elders._

_Years went by and another sacrifice was to be made. A virgin, aged only eighteen, would be brought to the castle to be dressed up. Then, the human would be tied up and blindfolded, before being brought to the dragon at night. This mission would involve only the king, said elders, and the knights who were going to carry the poor young soul to the fierce creature in the mountains._

 

~*~

 

Dean was standing by the entrance of his cave already. He waited, as he did each time, hiding in the shadows of his home in his human form. Different stories were always told about how the dragon looked or what his name was, but that was knowledge only the elders who met him to deal held, and they were all dead a long time ago. And the sacrifices, of course. They knew as well, but they didn't live to tell the tale.

 

Dean was tall, at the moment wearing a blood red, heavy but warm robe, sewn with golden threads by the belt and the collar. It was one of the gifts the village people had brought him. And he did have wings in his human form. Large and heavy wings, ends dragging along the dirty ground. The beast had horns slightly spiraled at the ends, a tail too, which most of the times followed the example of his wings by leaving a vague trail in the ground behind him. Everything about him seemed dark to people who told stories about 'the creature'; how he ate people, burned down cities and villages, but no-one knew about Dean's bright and kind heart. He had never threatened the village or any of its people. He lived peacefully in his home, if you could say it like that.

 

~*~

 

The moon already shone high just above the top of the mountain when they came for him. No screams were heard as Castiel was taken from his mother's arms. The mother said nothing, only that this was one of the greatest things that could happen to the poor family of theirs right now. The woman wasn't the wisest and ignored her son's pleas and whispers that came through the tears streaming down his face. She stayed ignorant about his begging that his mother wouldn't let him go like this, wouldn't give him away for a large amount of gold, which the king offered to every family who lost a child like this. Yet, she let him go.

 

The knights responsible for the task walked in the shadows unseen until they reached the palace. The boy had now stopped struggling, accepted the thought that in a few hours he would not be breathing anymore. He let the few servants wash him clean, dress him up in the finest silks, jewelry hanging down his neck, rings on each and every of his fingers. Castiel had never seen such precious metals in his hands before, but he wasn't excited, not even for a small moment. He kept his darkened eyes down as everything was prepared. A light but black blindfold was tied tightly around his eyes and he was sat down on one of the knight's horses, large bags of gold being carried on another.

They traveled for some time and Castiel had started to slowly get used to the darkness he thought would be the only thing he'd see before the dragon's fire and his own death. Just a few moments past that and Castiel felt the chilly wind coming from the mountain highs. He was taken down by the knights, dark locks falling on his forehead as he let his head down, feeling the cold ground by his bottom and thighs. Then, he felt the bags being added next to him and just a moment later one of the knights whispering in his ear that this was what was the best for the village and that the young boy was a hero. Castiel would never believe that. He would never think of that. He felt like he was just used, just another body for the sacrifice. They didn't care about what was his dreams, his life and what he wants to be. Nothing mattered if that would save the village. On the king's side, it's fair. It's only just a one man, but on Castiel's - it wasn't. The boy just sat there, awaiting for the dragon to kill him and eat him. Maybe eat him alive.

 

Dean waited for the knights to come, bring the human sacrifice over near his cave, but not too close because it was feared. He stood in the shadows, hiding and watching as two men on horses rode here up to the mountain, carrying bags with cold and clothes, and... this time a young, tied up and a blind folded boy. The dragon watched curiously from the shadows of his cave who covered him how he was sat down on the ground and left alone. Dean didn't move for a moment, just holding on his thoughts before he made his way to the young boy, wanting to see his reaction when he will approach him, because Dean wished to see how he looked, see how he thought and just to see what kind of a human he is. The girl which was brought to him before him, killed herself by finding a blade in all the treasures Dean had gathered. He approached the boy closely, looking down at him before he sighed quietly, a white smoke making it's way from his slightly parted lips. "What is your name boy?" he asked with a calm voice, not wishing to scare the boy more than he is now.

Castiel could easily hear the footsteps approach him from the front, and he was confused just for a moment, thinking that it sounded like a human's feet and he wished he could see, hopping someone followed the knights and came to his rescue but then his heart started to beat faster bit by bit, realizing that this is actually happening. The dragon could come and drag him to his cave and just end him right there, or just here, just right now. When the boy felt some one block the winds of the mountain, he wanted to raise his head even if he couldn't see, but he wasn't able. His head didn't move and Castiel didn't know if it was because of the fear of realizing his head to the beast's mouth, or to just turn his head to it. But after just a short moment, he heard a human voice asking his name and Castiel didn't understand. He of course hopped it was someone from the village, but it couldn't, of course it couldn't. He heard the tales of dragon's human form, how ugly he looked, with human head and large teeth, large claws and a big human body. He could not answer whoever or whatever asked him that because his lips simply could not part and he just kept his head down as the dragon standing next to him just waited before another sigh was heared by Castiel. "Well then, I will learn it later," the voice said, and Castiel could hear the rustle from the bags brought with him being picked up. Whoever was standing by him, most probably the dragon in his human from, must have taken the bags. Suddenly he had arms wrapping around him, and he was surprised at how soft and careful they felt. The dragon must be very strong, seeing as he could carry both Castiel's weigh and all the bags he'd been sacrificed together with. The arms reached around him and brushed against his back and thighs, and as they did, he tilted his head and tried to move his legs, only to remember he was still tied up. It had been done carefully, with precision, because Castiel couldn't move an inch. Although, there was no reason for him to move - he could never get away however he did. So, he let the beast carry him until he couldn't feel the cold, howling wind any longer, and he figured he'd been taken into a cave. The realization that this was the end was creeping over him, and he knew that he would never feel that wind again. Nor would he feel the sun on his face or be able to watch the clouds ever again. He knew he was dead already.


End file.
